Best Friends Ever
In this episode, SpongeBob is very happy that Squidward is his friend so SpongeBob makes Squidward a friendship bracelet. Squidward thinks he can make a better one so he tries but fails so SpongeBob helps him. SpongeBob soon thinks that their friendship will make them the best friends ever. Trivia *SpongeBob may be betraying Patrick when he thinks that he and Squidward are the best friends ever but Patrick doesn't show up in the episode. *It's surprising that Gary knows how to make his own friendship bracelets but Gary seems to be good at lots of things. Transcript *'''starts with the [http://SpongeBob-and-santa.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_Best_Day_Ever_Song%28Full_Version%29 full version of the Best Day Ever song being heard while SpongeBob is making crafts with Gary(and ends when SpongeBob goes outside)]'' *'SpongeBob:'Isn't it nice that we get to make crafts together Gary? *'Gary:'Meow. *'SpongeBob:'What's that about Squidward Gary? Oh yeah. He wanted to be my friend yesterday but he kinda dislikes Patrick so I can't be so what he calls annoying. I should not yell, or shout, or run around his house or anything like that. I should be nice! Gary, should I give Squidward a craft? *'Gary:'Meow. *'SpongeBob:'Oh yeah. He prefers art over crafts so I should probably give him this friendship bracelet that I made.Gary a yellow friendship bracelet 'with Pink on the top and bottom as well as the words"Best Friends Ever" in aqua *'Gary:'Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:'You can do the crafts Gary. I'm gonna see Squidward.over to Squidward's place and sees him Gardening *'Squidward:[sees SpongeBob}'' What do you want SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:'We are friends. Right? *'Squidward:'It's just the beginning and you better not annoy me or this will be hard. *'SpongeBob:'Since we are friends, I want you to have this.Squidward friendship bracelet *'''Squidward:at it[thinks:''Next step;gifts. What to do?] Oh SpongeBob! I think I can make one better than that! *'SpongeBob:Really? Okay. Come over to my place! Gary already has the stuff set out!both go to SpongeBob's house *'Squidward:'So where is the stuff for the bracelet so I can prove myself better then you at this? *'SpongeBob:'The bracelet stuff is over there.to side of his couch *'''Squidward:trying to make the bracelet This will be easy! *'Narrator:the sign is shown1 hour later. *'Squidward:trying but gives up''This is hard! SpongeBob, can you help me? *'SpongeBob:Okay. Just look at Gary's friendship bracelet guide. I will just summarize then you can look. You make it like a regular friendship bracelet then sew a different color on the top and bottom of the bracelet. To add pictures and words, sew them on the bracelet. That's just a summary. Full details is in the book. *'''Narrator:sign is shown''1 hour later. *'Squidward:making a sky blue friendship bracelet with red on the top and bottom as well as the words"Love Squidward" in orange surronded by 2 music notes then shows it to SpongeBobNow that's a bracelet! *'Gary:Meow. *'SpongeBob:'Be quiet Gary. Squidward is nice. By the way, I love your bracelet Squidward! I knew you could do it! And since I gave you mine, can I have yours? *'Squidward:'Okay SpongeBob. Here ya go. It's only fair.SpongeBob bracelet *'SpongeBob:'You know Squidward, you seem like a good friend over these 2 days. *'Squidward:'You don't seem as annoying as usual. If you keep it up, our friendship may increase. *'SpongeBob:'For someone like you and someone like me. I think we may be the best friends ever! *'''Squidward:Best friends ever? *'SpongeBob:'Well... Maybe. There are lots of other friendships other then us but our friendship is good. *'Squidward:'What if Patrick hears this?himself''If I really care... *'SpongeBob:'Patrick! I forgot all about Patrick when we became friends! He probably wont find out... *'Squidward:'Okay. *'SpongeBob:shoutsSo we will be the best friends ever! *starts zooming out'' *'Narrator:'Will SpongeBob and Squidward's friendship stay? Maybe so maybe you should keep watching more episodes. *''ends''